My sweetheart
by Kimmberly
Summary: baca dah. ceritanya kayak telenopela, di jamin muntah, hehehe  .


**Claire farm**

**Normal POV**

"Claire, kau masih menyukainya kan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang mengenakan topi bertuliskan UMA. Di tatapnya gadis berambut pirang bernama Claire yang menunduk sambil menatap sepasang tangan mungilnya. Claire menggeleng pelan. Pemuda itu menaikkan ujung topinya, menghela napas panjang dan mengadah ke langit yang di penuhi bintang-bintang. Suasana hati pemuda itu sedang galau, begitu juga Claire.

"jujurlah Claire, kau masih menyukainya kan?"

Claire menggeleng lagi, dia terus menunduk terlalu takut untuk memandang wajah pemuda di hadapannya terutama mata birunya yang terluka

"Claire, tatap aku," tegas si pemuda.

Perlahan namun pasti, Claire mengangkat wajahnya. Dan kini mereka berdua saling berpandangan, dalam diam.

"kau.. Masih menyukainya, benar kan?" tanyanya lagi,

"tidak Gray." jawab Claire pelan seakan berbisik, Gray hampir tidak dapat mendengar suara Claire.

Gray menarik napas dan membuangnya, menandakan betapa gelisahnya dia mendengar jawaban Claire, "bagiku itu iya Claire,"

Claire kembali menunduk, dan Gray memutuskan kembali ke rumah.

"sudah malam.. Masuklah, aku akan pulang. Selamat malam."

claire memandangi punggung Gray yang semakin menjauh lalu bergumam pelan,

"maafkan aku Gray.."

**Gray POV**

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin tapi aku tidak mempercepat langkahku. Rasanya tenagaku meleleh dan menguap ke udara. Mungkin aku akan membeku begitu tiba di inn.

Argh! Aku tahu, Claire pasti tidak dapat melupakannya. Dia sudah mencintainya selama 3 tahun, itu waktu yang cukup lama.

Tapi kenapa? Claire bilang dia akan melupakannya, dan dia bilang dia akan coba menjalaninya denganku. Kenapa?

"aku mencintaimu Claire."

* * *

**Claire POV**

angin malam bertiup menerbangkan rambutku. Dingin dan menusuk tulang. Kejadian hari itu terulang lagi, seperti kaset yang di putar dalam kepalaku

**Flashback**

**Normal POV**

Claire memeluk lututnya dan memandangi lautan biru. Matahari siang itu bersinar terik membuat udara terasa sangat panas. Di balik payung biru, dua insan duduk menikmati pikiran masing-masing, hingga akhirnya Kai berbicara.

"jadi, kenapa kau tidak berpacaran dengan Gray saja?"

Claire menoleh, "aku tidak bisa,"

"kenapa tidak?"

"karena aku tidak bisa."

"karena kekurangannya?" Kai memandangi Claire,"dia orang yang baik claire. Jadilah yang pertama untuknya."

Claire memain-mainkan pasir di bawah kakinya. Mulutnya seakan terbungkam, menghindari percakapan ini.

"jawab aku Claire."

"aku menyukai orang lain." kata Claire tiba-tiba. Membuat Kai mengerutkan dahi.

"kau.. Menyukai orang lain? Siapa dia?"

"tak perlu tahu."

"Gray tahu?"

"ya. Tapi dia tidak tahu siapa."

Kai melihat Claire tidak percaya, "beri aku sedikit petunjuk siapa dia."

"dia teman Gray." Claire memperbaiki duduknya di atas tikar bermotif kotak-kotak, "sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada di posisiku?"

Claire melirik Kai yang diam. 'apakah Kai tahu bahwa orang itu adalah dia?'

"kau harus memberi tahu Gray siapa orangnya. Dia mencintaimu, dan tidak akan berpaling. Seperti aku mencintai Popuri, meskipun kini kami berpisah.. Aku mendoakannya yang terbaik." pandangan Kai menerawang ke langit.

hati Claire bagai tersayat sembilu. Sebelumnya, dia mendengar kata-kata itu dari Ann bahwa Kai mencintai Popuri meskipun kini mereka berpisah. Sekarang dia mendengarnya langsung dari Kai.

"aku mengerti, aku akan memberitahunya nanti." kata Claire. Kini dia dan Kai kembali terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Seperti bukan Kai saja.

"aku menyukaimu Kai." ucap claire lirih,

Kai menatap Claire tidak percaya, lalu tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Gray sahabatku, semoga kau bahagia dengannya."

Claire menyembunyikan wajahnya dan memeluk lututnya erat.

"seandainya kau memberitahuku lebih awal. Sebelum Gray menyukaimu. Pasti tidak akan seperti ini."

Kai membiarkan Claire menikmati tangisannya.

**flashback off**

**

* * *

**

**normal POV**

Claire terbangun dari tidurnya, ternyata kejadian itu hadir di mimpinya. Matahari pagi bersinar cerah, burung-burung berkicau dari luar. Hati Claire masih sakit karena mimpi semalam. Dia menyeret langkahnya dan segera mandi.

Setelah mengurus kebun, Claire berjalan tanpa tujuan. Gray memanggilnya ketika dia lewat di depan blacksmith

"aku ingin bicara denganmu Claire. Ayo ke bukit."

gray berjalan ke bukit dan claire mengekor. Udara di bukit masih tetap sejuk meskipun sedang musim panas.

"ku rasa sudah cukup Claire. Aku akan merelakanmu. Maaf kalau selama ini aku egois," ujar Gray begitu sampai di bukit, "aku tidak mau seperti ini, rasanya kau menggantungkan ku. Terimakasih untuk perhatianmu selama ini. Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukai Kai."

**flashback**

"aku menyukai Kai."

Gray terkejut, "kau menyukai kai? Tapi sikapmu padanya selama ini, biasa saja."

...

"Claire, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ujar Gray sambil menggenggam tangan Claire.

"aku masih menyukai sahabatmu."

"lupakan dia! Dia masih mengharapkan Popuri!"

"maaf Gray.." Claire melepas tangan Gray

...

"hey, bagaimana kalau kita jalani saja? Tapi, bukan berarti kita berpacaran."

"lalu Kai?"

"aku akan coba melupakannya. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaiku." kata gadis bermata biru sapphire itu.

Gray tersenyum senang, "baiklah."

...

"dah Claire! Aku cinta padamu!" teriak Gray setelahlah berkencan dengan Claire.

"dah monyet gunung!" Claire senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Claire.. " Claire tahu suara ini, dia menoleh

"Kai?"

"habis kencan ya?" tanya Kai gugup,

Claire senang bertemu Kai, dia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, sosok yang masih dia rindukan. "ya.. Bisa di bilang begitu. Ada apa kemari?"

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku sudah melupakan Popuri, dan semua berkat kau, terima kasih Claire."

"benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu." Claire berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"aku menyukaimu." ucapan Kai membuat hati Claire kembali bimbang. Awal di mana Gray bukan lagi seseorang yang akan memiliki hati Claire seutuhnya.

**Flasback off.**

Claire menatap punggung Gray,

"Gray.. Kau marah?"

Gray hanya diam, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha tersenyum,"kau harus berusaha merebut hati kai. Aku mendukungmu.. Ini menyakitkan, tapi aku mencintaimu Claire."

kata-kata gray membuat Claire terenyak,

dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Bukan keinginannya untuk menyakiti Gray. Namun dia takut kehilangan cinta Gray, andaikan dia sedikit lebih berani dan bisa menghadapi kenyataan.

"maafkan aku Gray, maafkan aku. Aku menyayangimu, sungguh. Tapi, ternyata aku tidak bisa melupakan Kai."

"aku tahu. Makanya aku merelakanmu dengannya."

"tapi.. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu, atau menggantungkanmu." Claire mulai terisak,

"aku tahu, perasaan tidak pernah bisa di tebak." Gray ingin memeluk Claire, menenangkannya. Tapi dia tahu, sekarang Claire bukan untuknya.

"maafkan aku Gray.. Maafkan aku.."

Claire terduduk dan menangis, Gray mengusap-usap kepala Claire,

"aku memaafkanmu, kau tahu? Cinta itu memaafkan. Semua kenangan tentangmu itu indah Claire,"

Claire semakin terisak. Hatinya sakit, sejujurnya dia menyayangi Gray tapi dia masih menyediakan tempat di hatinya untuk Kai.

"aku masih berat melepasmu Claire. Begini saja, kau mau memberiku kesempatan? Atau kau lebih memilih Kai?"

Claire berada di antara dua pilihan, Gray atau Kai. Waktu tidak bisa berkompromi, seakan memaksanya untuk memilih, walaupun mungkin pilihannya salah.

Dia merasa nyaman dan menjadi dirinya sendiri saat bersama Gray, namun sayang egonya melebihi akal sehatnya.

'Kai lebih tampan dan keren di bandingkan orang di hadapanmu ini Claire. Kau akan bahagia! Kai bisa membahagiakanmu. Lebih dari orang ini.'

sisi egonya mulai berbisik dan merasuki pikirannya. Claire terduduk di tanah dingin, wajahnya menunjukan kegelisahan yang luar biasa. Gray yang paham akan raut claire memberinya waktu untuk berpikir, tapi tidak ada untuk hari esok, baginya Claire harus menentukan hari ini. Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu, dan dia butuh jawaban pasti. Claire terlalu plin plan.

Claire terdiam, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Gray. Air matanya mengalir lagi,

"maafkan aku Gray.."

ternyata egonya lah yang menang. Gray menghela napas panjang,

"ku pikir kau akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir untuk ku. Aku akan kembali ke blacksmith, jangan pulang terlalu larut."

Gray berjalan pelan dan kembali ke rumah. Bukan maksud hatinya untuk meninggalkan Claire. Tapi dia takut jika lebih lama bersama Claire, hatinya akan semakin tidak rela.

Pada akhirnya, cinta kembali menyakitinya. Meski menyayangi setulus hati, tapi ini bukanlah yang terbaik.

"aku mencintaimu Claire."

...

'kini ku sadari, rasa ini tak mungkin

dapat terwujud dalam kisah kasih kita

kini ku mengerti, tulus cinta ini

hanya lah mimpi panjang yang tak pernah usai

karna tuk bersamamu,

bagaikan berharap memeluk bulan'

* * *

maap ya cerita saya

authornya juga sih, masih newbie, harap maklum T^T

ini karya pertama saia, jadi, seteress dah bikinnya * rambut*, skrg saya mengerti betapa berharganya author di sini, ide bisa d rangkai dalam menjadi cerita yg indah *lebuay*

saya sih idenya bisa, ngerangkainya kaga.

author: ngerti ngga ceritanye, ngerti kaga?

readers: haduuu, cerita apaan ne, kaga ngerti!

author: kaga ngerti kan? kaga kan? ya sama, aye jg kaga ngerti *lari*

readers: ... sarap ni author ye.

silahkan di ripiuw xD


End file.
